


How Faithful Are Your Branches

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney go looking for a Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Faithful Are Your Branches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> written as a Christmas present for "melagan" in 2015

“Okay, stop,” said John.

They had been walking through the freshly-fallen snow of P4X-993 for almost twenty minutes. It had taken John three weeks to find the ‘perfect’ planet— using the MALP records and criteria known only to himself— before he’d excitedly asked Rodney come with him to find a Christmas tree. The planet had a space ‘gate and the inhabitants lived on the far side of the largest continent from where they parked the ‘jumper at the edge of a vast forest.

It was still snowing, lazy lacy flakes that stuck to Rodney’s hair and eyelashes as they walked, and he’d been so busy watching them that he kept walking for a moment before he registered what John had said.

John’s scowl deepened and he stepped forward, tugging off his gloves to crowd into Rodney’s personal space and put a hand to his forehead.

“What?” Rodney demanded. “Hey! Your hands are _cold_ , what are you—?”

“I can’t tell if you feel warm,” said John. “Are you sure you’re okay? Because we’ve been out here a while, and you haven’t complained about anything.”

“I’m not feverish, you idiot, I’m…” Rodney trailed off, instead of actually saying ‘in love’. “You just sounded so excited, about the snow, about finding your very own Christmas tree, _just like in the movies_. It’s not that cold, really, and you’re having fun, I didn’t see the need to complain.”

“Didn’t see the need,” John repeated, grinning now. “Because I’m having fun.”

“Yes,” said Rodney. “Is the cold affecting your brain, Sheppard, even with all that hair?”

John continued grinning. “You’re out here, in the snow, looking for a Christmas tree, because you love me.”

“Maybe,” Rodney allowed, and John practically beamed at him.

“Cool,” he said, and pulled Rodney into a deep, warm kiss.

THE END


End file.
